Tech WARS
by Fairy Demon
Summary: What happens when the very life you lead was a lie, your very existence no longer yours your face, your voice, your very name belongs to someone else. Everything and everyone does not know you, leaving only the chose of fighting to reclaim everything lost


1010010101001001010100100101010101010010010101010100100101010101010101010100100101010

****

Tech WARS

1001010001001010100100111010110010011010101010010010111010101001001010101001010100101

__

this is a random placement of numbers, not a binomial code

Disclamier: This characters belongs to Clamp but the story plot belongs to me! XP!

:SUMMERY/

What happens when the very life you lead was a lie, your very existence no longer yours; your face, your voice, your very name belongs to someone else. Everything and everyone does not know you, leaving only the chose of fighting to reclaim everything lost in the War of the lifetime!

:PROLOGUE/

"You Have E-Mail!", "You Have E-Mail!" the sounds of the annoying evenly animated voice ringed around the femininely designed room. Just stepping out of the shower, a young girl steps into the room. Rapidly drying her hair, hearing the sound, she pauses and looks up. "Huh?" she stepped up to the clear pink monitor, the email sign flashing at the corner of the screen. "I wonder who it is…" Wiping her head and neck of excess water, her hair sticking up in random directions. She plopped down into her simple white cushioned chair, quickly leaning over the desk and striked the 'enter' key. A single name popped onto the screen, the young girl softly speaks the name out loud, "H-A-L-O". Pausing for a second, the name Halo finally clicked into her memory, laughing the girl opens and reads the email

Hey, Cherry Blossom!

__

Do you remember me? I was wondering how you were , and wanted to talk to you. So did anything interesting happen lately? I on the other hand...

...As the girl read on, a small smile appeared on her face and every so often a laugh escaped her mouth as the sender reported how their day went. At the end of the email, the young girl quickly responded, her hands flashing across the keyboard, tapping filled the room. At the end of her email she asks, '_P.S. Did you chose your name from the game Halo?'_ She sighed as her finger tapped the ok button and the letter sped away from her computer into the web of wires that connected everyone across the world.

Leaning back the young girl thought back to the time Halo and her 'meet' for the first time. Her best friend introduced her first to the newest world-wide chat room 'the cyber garden' where many of her school mates were chatting online. Interested in trying the new chat room, she agreed to talk to her best friend later that day at the TCG as everyone calls it now. Talking to her friend for hours, and talking to others, she accidentally entered into a different room were there was three other people; Wolf's Heart, Bounty Hunter and Halo. Greeted by all three of the speakers, she was quickly swept into their conversation and just as quickly befriended each one. After talking until she about fell asleep at the computer, she finally said goodnight to all of her friends, and after giving and receiving email addresses from her new friends. She slowly slipped into her bed and quickly fell asleep. Wolf's Heart and Bounty Hunter emailed her the next day while Halo emailed today, two days after their first meeting.

Shaking her head, she quickly stood up and swiftly prepared for school. As she pasted her bedroom door, she caught a glimpse of the calendar on the wall that hung next to the door. _It's my birthday in three weeks! I wonder what I will do on my birthday!_ Pondering on her encroaching birthday, she also wondered if she should ask and see if Syaoran would like to come to her 12th birthday party. Looking around her, her feet hurried across the asphalt streets on roller blades, she ate up the ground to her school. But at home her screen flashed as it spoke, "You Have E-Mail!"

:TO BE CONTINUED/

A/N: I know-I know, the prologue is short and you wanna know more. Well the first chapter will be posted up soon. And it will be longer then the prologue and you may wonder why the prologue couldn't be longer since the story will describe her past as you read on! But as you wait you may as well read my other stories as well as those that are written by AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr! OH! AND PLEASE REVIEW!

****

Syaoran/Sakura fanfics!

Diablo's Court: Chapter 1 and 2 is up!

__

All things that she held dear, her memory, gone, in a very instant she is now hunted by a serial killer. She must now gather all of the answers of her questions with the most unlikely of partners...her enemy ...or...her soul mate. (Action/Adventure/Romance)

**__**

! NEW !

Sesshoumaru/Rin fanfics!

Cries of My Heart: First chapter up!

__

Time past, memories fade, but the destiny of two will forever be entwined. Split apart by the test of his one most heartfelt desire, only separated by time as well as emotions. To pass, his greatest wish will be granted... to fail, she will die.


End file.
